


Help Me?

by padaleckifantrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padaleckifantrash/pseuds/padaleckifantrash
Summary: This was for the SPN Rare Ship Creation Challenge with the prompt being cheesy movie quotes and the quote being: "Alright, you Primitive Screwheads, listen up! You see this? This... Is my BOOMSTICK."The whole movie idea got me thinking about the time Cas watched porn when Dean and Sam were in the same room with him and then, well, this came out. //Cas needs some help with a bit of a private manner.





	

"If the pizza man truly loves the babysitter, why does he keep slapping her rear? Perhaps she's done something wrong..."

Sam's head snapped up from where it was looking at his computer and stared wide-eyed over at the angel on the motel couch.

"Cas, that's--that's porn," Sam said, cheeks heating as he got up to turn it off. "You don't watch porn with other guys in the room."

"Ahh, porn. That must be the explanation for my genitalia filling with blood," Castiel said nonchalantly, looking down at his crotch. Sam gaped at Castiel's admission and barked out a laugh.

"Dude! You don't just--say stuff like that," the hunter whined and sat down next to the other to put on some random channel on the television. He needed a break from research anyway.

"How do humans relieve the tension again? Masturbation?" the angel asked, tilting his head to look at Sam. The man couldn't help but choke on his own spit.

"Cas--"

"Will you show me how to do it?" Castiel whispered, warmth flooding his cheeks. Their relationship was odd and the two's touches often lingered for far longer than what was deemed friendly, and on more than one occasion, Sam asked to sleep in Castiel's bed because of a nightmare. Dean noticed, of course he did, but he didn't ridicule them; the smile Castiel put on his brother's face was priceless.

"U-Uh... Um, yeah," Sam stuttered and turned to face the other. Dean was out at a bar, so Sam knew he might not get back until the early hours of the morning. "So... Take--take your dick out," Sam said, voice shaky. They had never done anything sexual before.

Castiel unbuttoned and unzipped his black pants and wiggled them, along with his underwear, down his thighs until they fell in a soft _thump_ on the ground.

"And now?" the angel asked, body squirming... Nervously. It was a new feeling for him and it made his guts twist.

Sam's eyed the other male's member, tongue coming out to wet his lips. It was long and dripping against Castiel's shirt. He felt his own dick start to harden as he stared.

"Now, wrap your hand around it and then move it up and down," Sam instructed, voice rough and deep with lust. Castiel did what he was told and felt sparks of electricity burst inside of him; it was unlike anything he had felt before. He felt so warm and heavy in his hand and the dribbling precome slicked the shaft with each stroke downward.

"S-Sam," Castiel breathed, closing his eyes as his back arched off of the scratchy couch. The hunter leaned forward to unbutton the angel' shirt and push it to the sides, revealing a toned abdomen and peaked nipples.

"Pinch your nipples, like this," Sam said before he took one of Castiel's nipples in between his index finger and thumb to pinch down. He nodded and pinched his other nipple, body thrumming with ecstasy.

"That feels so good, Sam," he groaned.

"Touch your balls. Massage'm," the hunter hummed lowly, continuing to pinch and rub at the other's nipple. Castiel lowered his hand and set his palm over his sac, gently rubbing. The sound that slipped from the man's mouth was absolutely wrecked.

Sam shoved a hand into his own pants and tugged at his leaking rod, the sight of the debauched angel before him making that familiar warmth pool in his lower belly.

"You close?" Sam asked, panting as he felt his own climax draw nearer.

"C-Close to what?" Castiel questioned, hips bucking up into his fist at a faster rate.

"Your orgasm, Cas," the hunter replied and leaned forward even more to begin licking, sucking, and biting at the other man's neck.

"How can I tell if I-I'm clo--" The angel's voice cut off as Sam bit down particularly hard and was replaced by a long groan. White ropes of cum painted his chest and his hips stuttered, thrusts a staccato rhythm of pleasure.

"Oh, fuck, _Cas_ ," Sam moaned hotly against his neck as he creamed his underwear, hot cum coating the fabric. Both of their hands slowed to a stop and Sam removed his finger from Castiel's chest while Castiel removed his hands from his cock and balls.

"That was fantastic. I can see why some humans could get addicted to this," the angel commented breathlessly. Sam huffed a laugh and rolled his eyes.

"Always so technical," he murmured and placed a gentle kiss to a forming bruise on the other's neck. "Let's get cleaned up."

The two took turns showering despite their sexual encounter and Sam decided to show him the joy of pajamas.

"There," Sam said, accomplished, after he tightened the strings of the sweatpants he loaned his lover. Castiel was dressed in Sam's large clothes, the pants baggy around his legs and the shirt hanging loosely on his frame. He looked so... Delicate.

"You're right, Sam. These are very comfortable," the angel said and smoothed down the shirt.

"Of course I'm right," Sam teased and laced his fingers through Castiel's to tug him back over to the couch. "Let's watch a proper movie this time," he chided and flipped through the channels. "Oh! Army of Darkness! I love this movie," he said and put the remote down.

"Whatever you love, I'll love," Castiel said softly and smiled up at Sam. The hunter turned and beamed right back, cupping the other's face with his large palm.

"Shut up and watch the movie," Sam laughed and crashed his lips against Castiel's for a mere second before pulling back and grabbing the popcorn bowl to settle it between them.

_Alright, you Primitive Screwheads, listen up! You see this? This... Is my boomstick!_


End file.
